Switched
by LuffyxRuby
Summary: Luffy has switch bodies but with Who? read to find outI'd recrmend you at least read chapter 8 of my story Luffy's Girl so you understand the a bit of the details in this story CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Luffy

**this was done just for fun**

* * *

One morning Luffy woke up and Ruby wasn't sleeping next to him and it wasn't even their room _somthing is wrong_ thought Luffy

He tried to get up but it was then he realized he had no left arm to lift himself up with "Where's my arm!" Luffy yelled

_hey, that's not my voice it sounds like Sh..._ Luffy's thought's were interuped by someone entering the room "You alright Captian?" asked a very tall

man with his dark hair in a pony tail but Luffy was't sacared by because he new him "Ben!"Luffy said excited

"Glad to know you rember me still after that bup on the head Shanks." "Shanks? I'm not Shanks Im Luffy!" You must of hit your head

harder than we thought " "Ben is he up yet? asked a girls voice that Luffy Knew as his Sister-in-law Rose's Voice and when Rose came

in she saw Luffy er... Shanks sitting in bed "He thinks he's Luffy." said Ben "Of Course that's because he is Luffy, in case you don't remember Ben

I'm a Shapeshifter which means I have lots of supernatural powers inculding one that lets me see the souls inside people's bodys and I Can clearly see

Luffy's soul in Shanks's Body so my guess is that Shanks is in Luffy's Body "oh OK now i get why he's acting weird com'on Luffy lets get you up on deck so we can tell

the crew and so you can take us to..." "Raftel" Luffy finished Ben's sentence when Luffy got to the very last step he tripped and summersalted into the

main mast of Shanks's Ship "Oh My Gosh! Here Shanks let me help you " Luffy Laughed at Yasopp who was presently helping him up

"I've Been on the same Ship whith Usopp way to long cause I was expecting Usopp to show up out of no where Yelling,'Oh My God

Luffy got hurt! Luffy got hurt! Com'on Luffy Breathe!'" said Luffy still laughing "Shanks do you have a hang over?" asked Yasopp "No he doesn't Yasopp

Luffy and Shanks somehow switched Bodies" said Rose the crews response to was some where along the lines of 'WTF WHAT? HOW?' _boy is Shanks gonna be thrilled with me when he gets his bumped and brused body back _thought Luffy

"Who knows" said Luffy "HOLY CRAP!" Luffy yelled "what if Shanks finds out about Sora?!"

**

* * *

Yes i know it was very short but i promise it'll get longer**

**For those who have read Luffy's Girl this takes place after little Sora was born but in this story shanks never new about Sora Or Luffy and Ruby' Marriage**

**so should I continue this story? i must have at least 3 reveiws though before i post the next chapter with Shanks's situation when he wakes up in**

**Luffy's body**

**LuffyxRuby**


	2. Shanks

**Switched**

**Chapter Two**

**Shanks**

_**this means thoughts**_

**

* * *

**

**On Raftel Island**

Shanks woke up to the sound of a baby laughing when he got up he saw his daughter Ruby

standing in front of a baby's crib he walked over to the baby crib and saw a baby with Ruby's

emerald green eyes _**god he looks exactly like Luffy is he Luffy's son? And if he is why is Ruby watching him and why does **_

_**this **__**baby have my daughters eyes? What's going on here? is this some kind of weird dream? **_"Oh good morning my

precious rubber husband!" Ruby Said smiling as she grabbed Shanks's waist and then gave him a big kiss on the lips "What the hell

Ruby what has gotten into you I'm your father for crying out loud!" "Luffy-San are you alright did Roronoa Zolo get you drunk again?

I'm gonna kill Zolo that stupid first mate of yours always trying to get you drunk for his own personal entertainment!" "Ruby It's me

Dad!"Ruby looked Shanks like he was stupid"Zolo is gonna pay for your hangover also! look in the mirror you sure look like my

husband Monkey D. Luffy to me"she said _**Luffy is my son-in-law? and that means I missed their wedding! **_Shanks looked in

the mirror "Huh? holy Crap! How in the hell **AM** **I** suck in Luffy's body!" Ruby's eyes flashed with green light "Daddy How did you

get stuck in Luffy's body?!!" "how do you know that ?!"Shanks asked "I'm Married to Luffy Daddy and he is the Pirate King which

makes me his Pirate Queen and all Pirate Queen's have the power to see people's souls and yours is in Luffy's body so Luffy has to

be in your body" _**So that baby is Luffy and Ruby's son? Wait a minute that means that, that baby is MY GRANDCHILD! **_

"Here Daddy Do you want to hold Sora and come with me please?"Ruby asked Shanks nodded when his grandson Sora was in his

arms Sora looked up at him and did a baby version of Luffy's Laugh "You are defiantly Luffy's son!" Shanks said Ruby laughed at

this and led him to a large room with a computer Ruby sat at it Shanks stood behind her and watched as a globe with small ships on

the globe with pirate flags with an arrow matching the flag icons to their respective ships appeard on the screen and then three Pirate

Flags showed up the top right corner one of them was Shanks's crew's flag White beard's and the third had a straw hat that looked

like the one Shanks had given Luffy when he was seven on the skull Ruby caught her father looking at it "that is Luffy's flag"she said

"What is purpose of this?" Shanks asked "It keeps track of every pirate ship and its movements and you see your flag in the top right

corner that means Luffy has marked you as one of his allies so if I were to click on your flag, (Ruby clicks on Shanks's flag) let's see

the computer says that your ship has changed direction and is heading for...HEY! its heading for this island Luffy must be leading

them here they should be here in a week do you want to Talk to Luffy cause I already checked and he has this stone that allows me

to talk to him but you can use it."

**

* * *

**

**Shanks's Ship**

"Whoa what the... oh"Luffy said as pulled a sparkling blue rock out of it "Hi Ruby-San!"Luffy said "I Have Something to tell y..."

Ruby's voice cut him off"You and Daddy switch bodies I Know Luffy I Know, Dad Wants to talk to you!" "LUFFY YOU BETTER

NOT BE BANGING UP MY BODY!"Shanks yelled Sora started to cry from the yelling"of course not Shanks there's not a bruise

on ya!" Luffy lied, true there was not a bruise on Shanks body but he did run into the mast "YOU TRIPPED AND DID A

SUMMERSAULT INTO THE MAIN MAST DUMASS!!"yelled Shanks's crew"LUFFY YOU LYING BASTERD I'M

GONNA KILL YOU!"Shanks yelled "Some friends you are!"Luffy said to Shanks's crew "and good luck with killing me Shanks

cause 1 you don't know how to control my rubber powers and 2 then you wouldn't have a body to get back into and you would be

stuck in my body!" said Luffy "grr you have point Luffy" Shanks said now calm until he remembered Ruby and Sora "LUFFY HOW

COULD YOU MARRY **MY** DAUGHTER AND THEN HAVE A KID WITH HER WITHOUT** MY** PERMISSION!"Luffy

flinched at this sentence (Flinched-To recoil, as from something unpleasant or difficult; shrink.) "YOU WERE THE ONE WHO

SHOT A CANON AT ERIC WHO WAS SUPPOSED TO DELIVER THOSE MASSAGES AND THE WEDDING

INVANTIONS IN HIS BIRD FORM!" Luffy yelled "WHAT!" "Eric ate the cursed tweet tweet fruit Shanks."Luffy Said sadly

* * *

I Need at least 2 reviews for another chapter 


End file.
